powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Millfy
"Gokai Yellow!" is of the Gokaigers. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim (Gokai Pink). She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Biography To Be Added Super Hero Taisen to be added Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Video Game appearances Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Yellow appeared with her team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow: to be added :Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow Gold Mode: to be added Gokai Yellow Gold Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Gokai Yellow Gold Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gokai Yellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Forms Like Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow is a melee fighter, trading her Gokai Gun for Gokai Green's Gokai Saber to wield alongside her own. While she lacks the strength of Gokai Blue, she makes up for it with her resourcefulness and improvisation; wielding her Sabers like bladed whips through the wires of the Grappling hooks within the hilts or joining them together to form a double sword. When performing a Gokai Change, she usually transforms into previous Yellow Rangers. Arsenal *'Mobilate' *'Gokai Buckle' *'Gokai Sabre ' *'Gokai Gun ' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'Gokai Trailer' Final Waves *''Gokai Slash'': Luka's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Saber, Luka either performs an energized slash or flings an energy blade at an opponent. When performing the Gokai Scramble Team Attack, Luka performs a Double Gokai Slash with her and Doc's Gokai Saber. - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes Luka's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ranger Keys Gorenger-Kakuranger Luka's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ranger Keys Ohranger-Gokaiger As a Gokaiger, Gokai Yellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. *Kirenger (female version) (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Gorenger Hurricane - DenziYellow= *DenziYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch - VulPanther= *VulPanther (female version) (Episodes 6, 7, 46, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Rolling Panther - GoggleYellow= *GoggleYellow (female version) (Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaYellow= *DynaYellow (female version) (Episodes 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Yellow4= *Yellow4 (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - Yellow Flash= *Yellow Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Batons - Yellow Mask= *Yellow Mask (Episodes 12, 28, 51) **Shadow Clone **Life Aura - Yellow Lion= *Yellow Lion (female version) (Episodes 25, 30, 45, 51) **Lion Bazooka - Yellow Turbo= *Yellow Turbo (female version) (Episodes 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FiveYellow= *FiveYellow (199 Heroes Movie, Episodes 23, 42, 49, 51) **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack - Yellow Owl= *Yellow Owl (female version) (Episodes 9, 28) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword - TigerRanger= *TigerRanger (female version) (Episodes 11, 14, 45) **Saber Daggers - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger (female version) (Episodes 5, 22, 33, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot - NinjaYellow= *NinjaYellow (female version) (Episodes 32, 44, 46) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru - OhYellow= *OhYellow (Episodes 22, 31) **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed: Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - Yellow Racer= *Yellow Racer (Episodes 6, 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack - MegaYellow= *MegaYellow (Episodes 12, 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 - GingaYellow= *GingaYellow (female version) (Episodes 11, 13, 20, 47) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep ***Flash of Ginga - GoYellow= *GoYellow (female version) (Episodes 6, 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash - TimeYellow= *TimeYellow (female version) (Episodes 24, 39, 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender - GaoYellow= *GaoYellow (female version) (Episodes 7-9, 33, 51) **Eagle Sword **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow (female version) (Episodes 2, 24, 26, Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 47) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru ***Quake Hammer **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance - AbareYellow= *AbareYellow (Episodes 12, 25, 29, 51) **Weapons ***Aba Laser ***Ptera Daggers ***Dino Bomber **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite - DekaYellow= *DekaYellow (Episodes 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 35) **D-Shot **D-Stick - MagiYellow= *MagiYellow (female version) (Episodes 1, 3, 23, 49) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Bowgun **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder - Bouken Yellow= *Bouken Yellow (Episodes 6, 10, 21, 44) **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom ***Hyper Concrete - GekiYellow= *GekiYellow (Episodes 4, 7, 32, 33, 42) **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ****GekiTonfa Long Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion - Super Mode= *Super GekiYellow (Episode 51) **Weapons ***Transformation Grip Super GekiClaw **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Super Cheetah Strike }} - Go-On Yellow= *Go-On Yellow (Episodes 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet - Shinken Yellow= *Shinken Yellow (Episodes 1, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Land Slicer (deleted scene) **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow (Episodes 22, 41) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Landick Claw **Attacks ***Gosei Shining (w/ GoseiPink) }} - Other Colors= *Big One (female version) (Episodes 10, 32) **Big Baton **Big Bomber - Battle Cossack= *Battle Cossack (female version) (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episodes 35, 44) **Command Bat **Penta Force **Cossack Hurricane Kick - ChangeMermaid= *ChangeMermaid (Episodes 32, 35) **Mermaid Attack - Blue Dolphin= *Blue Dolphin (Episode 45) - ShishiRanger= *ShishiRanger (female version) (Episode 43) **Great Wheel Blade - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack (female version) (Episode 3) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Hidden Style Attacks ***Shooting Star - MegaSilver= *MegaSilver (female version) (Episodes 17, 18) **Silver Blazer - GingaRed= *GingaRed (Episode 48) **Mane of Fire - GaoWhite= *GaoWhite (Episode 3, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Belle Claw - DekaRed= *DekaRed (female version) (Stageshow) - MagiRed= *MagiRed (female version) (Episode 2) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Jii Magika - MagiMother= *MagiMother (Episode 44) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Spells ***Gokai Jijiru - Bouken Pink= *Bouken Pink (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Hydro Shooter - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan (female version) (Episode 37) - GekiRed= *GekiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Episode 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***GekiSaber **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Gun-Gun Bullet - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (female version) (Stageshow) - Shinken Red= *Shinken Red (female version) (Stageshow) *Princess Shinken Red (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, 51) **Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * (Super Hero Taisen) - Metal Heroes= * (Super Hero Taisen Z) }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Yellow, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Yellow Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Yellow's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 34 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Ranger Key The is Luka's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into Gokai Yellow. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Luka confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Yellow. Bounty Luka's bounty was initially at 100,000 when they met Hakase , which increased to 300,000 when they reached Earth , but this is eventually raised to 750,000 . This is then raised even further to 1,500,000 and finally to 3,000,000 Imitations The shape-shifting monster Vannain took the form of Luka. After luring Luka while in the form of her old friend Cain, he captured her and assumed her form to infiltrate the Gokai Galleon. Joining the Gokaigers during dinner, he later planted explosive charges across the ship while they were asleep. Later, Vannain detonated the charges, seemingly destroying the Gokai Galleon. Little did Vannain know, the Gokaigers easily discovered that Vannain was an imposter, having observed him eating brocoli while in Luka's form, whereas the real Luka hated broccoli. After deactivating the bombs he planted, they had Fūraimaru use his illusion technique to stage their ship's explosion to deceive him and follow him to Luka. During the fight with the Gokaigers, Vannain briefly assumed the form of Gokai Yellow while fighting Luka, moving onto Gokai Silver while fighting Gai. Behind the scenes Portrayal Luka Millfy is portrayed by . Prior to the series, Ichimichi cited the team she wanted to become was the Ohranger, mostly due to a scene where the females were dancing with the mechs. (actually due to her Ohranger equivalent, Juri Nijou/OhYellow) When Luka and Don switched bodies in Ep. 27: A More Than Usual Gokai Change, Luka was portrayed by . As Gokai Yellow, her primary suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Pink in Tensou Sentai Goseiger and later served as suit actor for Yellow Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Another suit actor is . Dub Names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Luka as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps her name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while her Ranger designation is Captain Yellow. Notes *She has a tendency to say "Ah, mou!" (equivalent to expressions like "Aw, come on!", "Seriously!" or "For cryin' out loud!" in English) when she meets something frustrating, similar to her immediate predecessor, Moune (something the first crossover film plays with, as most of Luka's interactions with Moune have them involuntarily imitating each other). *She is the second Yellow Ranger to be sexually harassed, after Ran Uzaki. In Episode 25, when Satarakura Jr. trips, he accidentally grabs onto and squeezes her breasts. Also, in Episode 27, when Don finds himself in Luka's body, he briefly feels her breasts, shocked to see that he'd become female. *Luka is the only Gokaiger who never got to use the GokaiGalleon Buster. One could argue that an oppurtunity for a "Yellow Charge" was in Ep. 34: Dream Comes True, a Luka-focus episode where the GokaiGalleon Buster was used to destroy Action Commander Daiyarl, instead of the standard "Red Charge" was used. Counterpart notes *Luka shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **She is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams (the other two being Marvelous and Joe). However, unlike the other two, not all of Luka's counterparts have the same color as her or are a part of their respective teams' primary groups. **She is one of two Gokaigers to possess a ninja counterpart from a non-ninja Sentai team (the other one being Don). In Luka's case, hers is Yellow Mask from Hikari Sentai Maskman. **She and Joe each have a counterpart played by Hiroshi Miyauchi. In Luka's case, hers is Big One from JAKQ Dengekitai. **She and Don each have a counterpart played by Yukio Itou. In Luka's case, hers is Battle Cossack from Battle Fever J. **She and Ahim share the same amount of leader counterparts (2). **Hers and Ahim's Battle Fever J counterparts have had more than one civilian identity. *Most of Luka's counterparts (Kirenger, Big One, Battle Cossack, DenziYellow, VulPanther, GoggleYellow, DynaYellow, Yellow Lion, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, NinjaYellow, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow) were originally male. Out of all the Gokaigers, she has the most opposite gender counterparts. **Ironically, among these 19 male counterparts are 5 Yellow Rangers who already became female by their Power Rangers adaptation (TigerRanger, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow). *Ironically, even though Luka is a tomboyish "action girl," most of her female counterparts (ChangeMermaid, Yellow Flash, FiveYellow, AbareYellow, Bouken Yellow,,Go-On Yellow, and Shinken Yellow) were more feminine in nature. **Her tomboy counterparts include Yellow4, Yellow Mask, OhYellow, Yellow Racer, MegaYellow, DekaYellow, GekiYellow and Gosei Yellow. ***In 199 Heroes, there is a scene where she and Gosei Yellow are shown to be of a similar mindset, even unintentionally saying the same thing at the same time, almost like twins. This highlights their similar personalities. *3 of Luka's counterparts (Big One, Battle Cossack, and ChangeMermaid) are not Yellow Rangers. *Luka has the most amount of replacement counterparts (Kirenger, Battle Cossack, and Yellow4). *While Big One and GekiYellow are technically the leaders of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Juken Sentai Gekiranger respectively and Luka's main Gokai Changes for these teams, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger changes into either team. *Because all of Marvelous and Joe's counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Gai's counterparts are Sixth Rangers, Luka has the least amount of Additional Ranger counterparts, as Big One is her only Additional Ranger counterpart. * If the Kyoryugers had participated during the Great Legend War Luka's Ranger Key counterpart would most likely have been Ian Yorkland, which would make this the only counterpart of hers to be a black ranger. Gokai Change notes *Luka's most-transformed form was GekiYellow, which had six transformations including her Super form; her least transformed were DenziYellow, Yellow4 and Yellow Flash with one each. (Coincidentally, the last ones are the first two female Yellow heroes) See also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Luka Millfy *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Yellow's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Trailer Interwiki * at the * at the Dice-O *Gokai Yellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Gokai Yellow Gold Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gokai Yellow at the Dice-O Wiki **Gokai Yellow Gold Mode at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Super Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Tomboy